unexpected love between a dragon and otter
by GryffindorSlytherinfirebender
Summary: There was something about being punched by a girl that Draco couldn't put his finger on. Ever since Hermione Granger punched him, he felt some sort of strange attraction towards the mud blood. Draco attempts to woo Hermione and to get her to see that he is not a bad person. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter one: the first sign**_

"Who does that mud blood think she is?!" Draco growled as he tilted his head back. Draco was sitting on one of the patient's bed at the hospital wing at Hogwarts waiting for Madam Promfrey to return with the skeleton-grow. For a thirteen year old girl, Hermione packed quite a punched when she punched his nose. "I'll teach her a lesson" Draco grumbled to himself, he long since lost feeling in this nose. It was now a sensitive numbing feeling that overtook the front of his face.

"What is taking that woman so long?! I am a Malfoy I am top priorities over any other student! I am going to talk about my father about the lack of respect in this god forsaken school." Crabbe and Goyle nodded to what their ring leader had to say. They were walking around eating the snacks from the other sleeping patients. Draco felt so irritated at Hermione. _Who cares about a damn hippogriff? That creature ought to be headed and destroyed for hurting a Malfoy. Perhaps now they will rid of the bloody creature class and there will finally be some order in this damn school. _

Draco did have that tiny voice at the back of his head telling him that he deserved to be punched. However his prideful egotistic upbringing is conjuring up ways on how to make the mud blood suffer. After what seem like an eternity, Madam Promfrey came bustling through the door carrying the skeleton-grow potion bottle in her hands. "I am sorry I am late Mister Malfoy. Many of the first years were getting hurt as today was there first time playing a quidditch game. Poor lads" Madam Promfrey blabbered on. "Just fix me, woman. I don't care about those bloody first years." Draco said harshly.

Madam Promfrey rolled her eyes. She was used to dealing with Malfoy and his disrespectful attitude. Even though he was of pureblood and has high ranking scores, she even agreed with certain students that he is a git. Madam Promfrey had to care for many students that were always at the end of Draco's wand and bullying. So madam Promfrey without any consideration grabbed Malfoy's nose once again to inspect it. "BLOODY HELL WOMAN BE CAREFUL" Draco hissed and yelled at the woman grabbing his nose. To others this moment must have been funny, seeing the great Malfoy cowering in pain, and to the fact that he was talking nasally. Madam Promfrey smirked and quietly laughed to herself. "Well Mister Malfoy, how did you hurt your nose?" She said as she prepared a cup with the skeleto-grow potions.

Draco was trying to avoid eye contact with the older woman. _How can I possibly say that Granger punched me? _"It's none of your business what I do." Draco said with a sneer. Madam Promfrey just ignored Mister Malfoy's stubbornness. "Well Mister Malfoy you know the drill." Madam Promfrey handed the vial of the bitter potion into the pureblood's hand while she raised her wand and pointed it at the broken nose. She then mumbled the incantation that will remove all broken bones. Malfoy wanted to scream so badly but it was undignified for a Malfoy to show pain.

Malfoy's pale face was starting to show color as he held in his pain. He looked at his healer waiting for the moment he can drink the potion. When Madam Promfrey nodded her head in approval, Malfoy lifted the potion to his lips and drank it in one gulp. He opened his moment in disgust because Skeleto-grow are not exactly your cup of pumpkin juice. As Malfoy continued to smack his lips in disgust, Madam Promfrey went ahead and bandages his nose. "It is going to take a while for the bones to grow in. For the mean time I want you to stay here and rest for a few hours and then you can go." Madam Promfrey didn't say any more as she clean up the medicine and went to go attend the next student. Malfoy sighed as he lay back onto the bed,_ stupid granger,_ Malfoy thought. Crabbe and Goyle came over once Malfoy was attended. Draco had his arm over his face covering his eyes. His platinum blond hair fell onto the pillow surrounding his angular face as if it was a halo. He had his legs propped on the folded blankets on at the end of the bed. Although Draco Malfoy was in a comfortable position, he still had his formal rigid aura around him. Even his clothes didn't bother to be wrinkled. "Find the Mud blood and tell me where she is"

Crabbe and Goyle didn't need to be told twice. They didn't even have to bother to ask who he was referring to. Crabbe and Goyle simultaneously shuffled out of the hospital wing. Crabbe and Goyle weren't exactly the friends that Malfoy imagined himself with. But being a pureblood slytherin he only had a few choices. They may be idiots but they were loyal to Malfoy. He truly likes that because at times he felt lonely. He never truly felt comfortable with the other slytherin. However it is expected of him to only associate with wealthy purebloods. There was another student that was given the skeleto-grow and was screaming at the top of his lungs. Malfoy sighed and got off from his bed and was leaving the hospital wing. The student that was screaming broke his arm at a quidditch practice. Malfoy scoffed, _these low lives don't even know how to handle pain. _

Not wanting for anyone to see him, Malfoy trotted to the astronomy tower. He always felt at peace there because it was only little hiding spot in the entire school. Little did Draco know of the existence of the room of requirements. Draco sat down on the floor and lean against the stone pillar. He removed the bandage on his nose and pinches the top of nose. It was feeling better but it was still numb. _How can I torture the Mud blood? I can always just insult her. But she's strong she'll just punch me again, and she's really strong for some reason. She looked so passionate when she punched me. I never saw anyone with that much hatred, fire, and determination in their eyes. Now that I think about it, she always had that passion. It's just you can't see it because it's hiding under her excuse of a hair. She can't even try to brush it back. I bet she will look nice with sleek hair, especially now that her body is changing beautifully, her curves, her ample chest …_

Malfoy stopped thinking and opened his eyes. He never thought about Hermione like that. She was always mud blood, potter's friend, know-it-all, or the weasly bride. Malfoy sighed as he looked out into the view of the towers. _How can I possibly have any attraction to Granger? _Malfoy was feeling conflicting emotions towards the first girl in his entire life to stand up against him and actually punched him. Then that's when he saw it. It was the damn hippogriff that attacked him flying in the air, and what looks to be a man riding it. Malfoy couldn't see who exactly was on top. "That hippogriff how did it!?" Malfoy said loudly as he stood up and pointed at it in the sky. As if on his command the hippogriff will cease flying. Malfoy lowered his hand and scowled toward the sky. Although he doesn't want to admit it, the hippogriff actually looked handsome flying in the air.

Realizing what time it was, Malfoy decided to head back to the hospital wing. He needed that damn healer to check on his nose. Under any circumstances he wasn't going to have a disfigured nose. Malfoy walked down the steps as he looks back to his hiding place. Luckily no one was out during this time; they were most likely in the great hall eating dinner. Seeing so many worthless people will get him on the edge. Malfoy saw a lonely pebble on the floor and decided to kick it while he walked. He slump his shoulders and put his hands in his pockets. _Crabbe and Goyle never came back. No one is bothering to look for me. Not even that insufferable annoying Pansy. Who needs them? They don't care for me. They only see me for my status and wealth. However mother will be furious if I don't socialize. _Malfoy sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. For a thirteen year old boy he has a lot of stress. And it's not the usually stress about school and girls. It's the stress of living up to your status. Especially to his father, he was the pawn for his father.

Malfoy was outside of the hospital wing when he heard the happiest voice ever. "We did it Ron, we saved the Hippogriff. And we also helped Harry's godfather" Hermione said happily as she wrapped her arms around the injured Ron. He came in about an hour after Malfoy has left. "Blimey 'mione, how did you guys do it? Dad said that nothing could be done to save the creature." Harry chuckled and patted his best friend's shoulder "Well you seem Hermione got this time turner and we were able to go back in time and do this." Malfoy was interested in the conversation as he stood outside the door, being an unwanted fourth listener. "Bloody Hell, I heard of those things, but dad says they're dangerous to work with." Ron said with concern. "Well actually it was hard to work with but with me we managed. And the funniest part was that we were able to see me punch Malfoy again." Hermione said as Ron and Harry burst out laughing again.

Malfoy was feeling annoyed hearing the trio so happy and laughing at his misery. Without a second thought Malfoy busted through the door, "well well well if it's not potter head and the idiotic duo." Malfoy strutted into the room with his hands in his pockets and his head held high. Since the arrogant Malfoy took off his bandage too early his nose was healing normally however there was a bruise forming on his pale skin. "OI Malfoy want happen to you? Did a _girl_ punch you?" Ron said while snickering. Malfoy lowered his head a little bit feeling a bit down, that the great Malfoy has a weakness. Malfoy attempted to look at Hermione. There it was again. The same passion in her eyes, she did look a bit beat up from whatever she was doing. Now that he notice Potter look similar as beat up. Malfoy felt his heart beating fast in his chest as he saw Hermione. _I'm probably still a little numb._ "Shut it Red, a girl didn't beat me up. A filthy mud blood thought she can lay her hands on me. I'll show her that I am not someone to mess with" Malfoy barked at Ron.

Hermione wasn't sure what but she was feeling a bit guilty on punching Malfoy. Although it did feel good at the moment to finally put that git in his place, her conscience were telling her that she was better than that. That she shouldn't have stooped low as him and resort to physical bullying. Hermione sighed no matter what she does Malfoy always proves to be the annoying git that she hated since first year. At times she would think if things were different. Malfoy was the only one that had almost similar intelligent as her. He was a bit below her but Hermione knew that if she was able to work with on something it could have been a success. Hermione was distracted and didn't realize the insult Malfoy shot at her. She was too preoccupied staring at the purple bruise forming on his flawless skin. She shook her head before she thought about _those_ thoughts again. "Well this mud blood is the cause of that broken nose of yours" Hermione said while giving Malfoy the same smirk he was giving. Hermione didn't like calling herself a mud blood but right now was an exception.

Malfoy stared at Hermione, _why do I feel bad about calling you a mud blood._ Malfoy scoffed and left the hospital wing. Not even bothering to say anything back, Malfoy left. As soon he was out the door he leaned against the wall next to the exit. He lifted his hand to his shirt and clenched his chest over his heart. Malfoy was feeling a bit hot and he didn't know but he was feeling a bit embarrassed that he couldn't say anything. He felt his cheek flush with pink. Malfoy sighed and rubbed his nose. _I must have looked ridiculous in front of her._ Malfoy lowered his hand to his collar and loosen the tie and a few buttons. He removed his robe and carried it in his arms. He returned his hands back into his pocket. Malfoy was slowly getting a built body in the third year. His oxford collar shirt was a perfect fit and showed the beginning of his muscles forming. Malfoy walked down the empty corridor away from the great hall towards the gloomy dungeons, the home of the slytherin. _This is war Granger. Whatever you did to me today I am going to get you for this. _

Hermione and Harry exited the hospital wing. After that incident with Malfoy, Hermione and Harry decided to left Ron rest. The best friends linked arms and walked towards the Great Hall to go eat dinner. Today was a successful day. Something was telling Hermione to look behind her. She felt as if someone was staring at her. "Is there something there?" Harry asked after seeing Hermione look back while they were walking. "No, it just feels like someone is watching me." Hermione said as she quickly scanned the corridor to find the culprit that was looking at her. "It's probably nothing. Come on lets go eat, we had a long day." Harry said in attempt to calm Hermione. She smiles at her best friend and nodded. They continue to walk toward the Great Hall. _I wonder what that feeling was. _Hermione thought.

Little did Hermione know that a certain person was watching at her with admiration and jealousy. The young man had piercing gray eyes and platinum blonde hair. He was admiring how beautiful she was starting to look for him. Even after three years, He still felt the annoying emotions he felt toward her. But after today something was changing. However he was still attempting to deny it. But seeing her come out of the hospital wing all happy and laughing with Harry Potter, he knew he couldn't deny it no more. Draco Malfoy was growing feelings toward the girl that punched him today. Malfoy walked away from the shadows he was hiding in. he knew that if Hermione saw him he would be seen as a threat. The two opposing enemies walked away from each other. Not even realizing the impact they are going to make on each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: what** **is** **this**

"Where were you drake? I didn't see you in the great hall for dinner. I did see those two idiots that follow you around." Pansy remarked as she entered through the slytherin common room. Pansy has been friends with Draco for so long that it is expected of them to be wed. Both their parents have been pushing the young slytherin together for a pure blood marriage. "What's it to you Pansy?" Although Draco knows about the arrangement he refuse to go along with it. It's not that pansy doesn't look good, but he wants to make some decisions got himself. His parents has always had a strong influence over the choices in his life.

"I heard that the mud blood did quite a number on you." Pansy said as she playfully flicked at her nose. Knowing exactly what Hermione granger did to him. "Shut it pansy. No mud blood laid a hand on me. I am Draco Malfoy. " Draco said as he got up and stared down at Pansy. "Whatever you say. Your parents are going to throw a fit when they hear about it." Pansy smirked as she left the common room and headed to the girls dormitory. Draco sighed as he gently touched his nose. He can kinda feel the new bones forming but it still hurts. Draco was debating if he should go get some potion to get rid of the pain. However he decided against it. He didn't want to hear the remarks from his godfather, Snape.

Draco walked out of the common room. Even on cold nights like these he is use to the cold. He walked out not even caring that it's almost an hour to curfew. It doesn't matter if he gets deducted points because there's other things on his mind. To avoid being seen Draco decided to head down towards the lake.

He walked along the edge of the lake feeling the gravel under his feet being crush. Malfoy started to kick a rock around while thinking about the only girl that stood up against him. He never thought that Hermione granger. The mud blood. The brightest rich of her age. To punch him. She can be so infuriating when she asks so arrogant because of her intelligent. But Draco never seen a girl so confident. Knowing exactly what to do next. She could have hex him but instead she did the one thing no one expected. She truly is a gryffindor for standing up against him. Draco looked up to the moon and for the first time actually smiles when thinking about hermoine.

* * *

Hermoine felt odd for the next couple of weeks. She felt like she was being watched constantly. But whenever she checked there was no one doing it. Perhaps she is still caught up with what Pettigrew did to his best friends. She doesn't understand how a man can betray his friends like that. It amazed her that a gryffindor can do that. I guess that shows that people are not exactly like their house. That they can change.

"Blimey hermoine we been here for three hours already. Can we go now?" Ron whimpered as he had his head on the table. Hermoine rolled her eyes and smile. Ron was always like this. " Ron you need to finish that essay or Snape is going to deduct points on gryffindor. Or worse lower your markings." Hermoine had already finish the essay the day it was assigned. She was currently working on other class's homework. Ever since she had the time turner she's been doing more and more work. Which honestly she didn't mind.

Harry on the other hand was working on the essay. Trying to reach the required 15 inches that Snape assigned. Ron kept playing with his pencil. Hermoine sighed and smile at her best friends. They were not like her: academic or studious. But hermoine enjoyed speading time with them. They were like the brothers she never had. Hermoine continued working until Ron slammed his book on the desk. "I tried I really did maybe I just need to relax before I finish it." Harry looked at hermoine " yeah I tried to but I just can't fill up the space. You okay with staying here?" Hermoine nodded. She didn't mind she would be able to work faster without distraction. With a wave of her hand she said goodbye to her friends.

Hermoine was working on her essay when a very energized ginny Weasley came running through the door. "HERMOINE!" at age 12 ginny wasn't the shy girl she once was. Hermoine looked up from her work at the red headed girl. It was amazing how all the Weasley looked aliked. "What I'd it ginny?" Hermoine said smiling at ginny. "Happy valentine's day!" Ginny said as she took out a small pouch of candy and presented it to hermoine. "I already gave one to Ron but he just laughed at me calling me a little kid. And I gave one to Harry too ... I hope he likes the chocolate frogs." Ginny said as her cheeks turn into a shade of pink. Hermoine smiles. "Thank you ginny." Hermoine got up and hugged the young Weasley. She always saw her as a little kid. Ginny smiles as she let go "I have to go finish delivering. Happy valentines." At that ginny left and hermoine returned to her seat.

Draco Malfoy looked up from the corner he was sitting in the library. The gryffindors didn't see him because he easily blended in the background. He knew if they saw him they wouldn't have stayed. Draco noticed that the weasel was still in his cast. The wonder boy was still his usually self. And after all these weeks Draco heart flutters whenever he sees hermoine. There were times he attempted to make a move but he always felt awkward. He wanted to do something before the year end. Malfoy was glad the weaselette came because she made the timing good.

Draco Malfoy was dressed in his black attire but he had a long coat on top. He was reading a newspaper attempting to look casually. But little did the slytherin knew that he was so occupied at looking at hermione. That he failed to realize the newspaper was upside down. What will she say? I am a slytherin I think I can get her to say yes. But should i. The plan seems foolproof. I'll only need a few weeks to get her to like me. Malfoy plucked up the courage and stood up to go but then at that moment hermoine looked behind her. Malfoy quickly ducked behind a bookshelf hyperventilating. Hermoine felt like someone was behind her. She shrugged and continue working. Time for plan B. Malfoy thought.

Malfoy took out his wand and said the spell that he learned in first year. Wingardium leviosa. A single rosed with a note began to levitate across the library to its was busy writing away when she felt something touch her head. As she looks up she saw a rose with with a note gently landed in front of her. Hermoine was surprised and shock. She looked behind her and saw no one. She opened the note and read it to herself. Meet me by the lake in 30 mins. Yours truly, secret admirer.

Hermoine blushed and smile. Wondering who could it be. She smelled the rose and smile. No one has ever given her a rose. She look up at the clock. 7:30. There's still an hour before curfew. Hermoine began to pack up her things to head down to the lake. Draco stood behind the book shelf watching everything through the books to see her reaction. When he thought that she accepted the invitation. Malfoy smiles and accidentally bump into a smaller book shelf knocking down all yhe books. He was glad no one was there to see him. When he saw hermoine left, he quickly left to go prepare for tonight.

Draco ran down to the dungeons of slytherin. He managed to not be seen by anyone. He was Draco Malfoy the epitome of calmness and professionalism. But he couldn't help it he was too excited to behave. As he got to the common room he leaned against the wall to catch his breathe. He needed to change. He needed to take down the decorations. "What's with you draco?" Pansy seen aid interrupting Draco train of thought. "Nothing to you. Shouldn't you be out with blaise?" Draco said arrogantly. "How did you know?" Pansy said as she blushed. "Pansy I known you since we were babies. I know when you like someone." But this time Draco said it softer because he knew the exact same feeling. "Please don't tell mother. She will be furious with me." Draco sighed. Even though he was furious about the engagement. Pansy was still his best friend. Both of them were forced into something neither of them wanted.

" I'll tell you what I won't say anything about blaise. Under two conditions." Pansy perked up and nodded. Draco lifted one finger "one. You will help me end this engagement. I do not wish to marry you. It's not that I have something against you. But I would prefer someone of my choosing." Pansy nodded as she understood. "What's the second condition?" Draco smirked as he looked at pansy. "You're going to help me for my date tonight."

* * *

"Must I wear this!" Malfoy complained as he stood by the lake wearing a tuxedo. With the help of pansy, he was able to arrange a small two person table by the lake. There was a few floating lanterns over it. There was a simple dinner of lasagna and a salad on the table. To help him Malfoy made sure the color theme was gryffindor. Even though Malfoy came from a prestigious family. He still didn't like having to wear a tuxedo.

Pansy scoffed "quit complaining. Girls like it when guys dress for the occassion. And be happy I'm helping you. I had to push my dinner date with blaise a little later. And who is this girl we are waiting for?" Pansy said as she passed Draco a mask. "It's none of your concern." Draco barked back as he started to blush. He quickly tied the mask onto his face. He came up with the mask the last min. It was all part of his plan. "Do what you want. I done my part. I'll be with blaise." At this pansy left the lake and walked back to hogwarts.

* * *

"Hey pansy!" A excited blaise yelled out as he ran down the hill towards pansy. He confess his love to her a few months ago and they've been secretly dating. He knows about the whole engagement but he knows he can't make pansy go against her mother. "You told me to meet by the lake...WHOA!" Pansy pulled down blaise into a bush that surrounds the lake. "Quiet blaise I need to know the girl." Pansy whispered as she crouch closer to the romantic scene. Blaise was about to say something when pansy covered his mouth. "Here she comes." Both slytherins turn their attention to what's in front of them.

* * *

Hermoine wore a simple blue dress with a bow on the back. She had a black overcoat. Judging by the note she assumed it was going to be fancy. Hermoine didn't know why she trusted the note so easily. Part of her told her to not go but her curiosity got the best of her. She attempted to comb her frizzy hair but gave up and stayed with her gryffindor mane.

She did notice that's she's been getting little gifts and clues but she never pick them up. When she entered her classes she noticed that the materials were already there on her desks. When she was in Hagrid class she noticed that she felt a protective barrier around herself. But she assumes each student had one. When she was in Snape class she notice that there was a small note on what the lesson was going to he about with a small book marker in the text. Hermoine didn't really paid attention to those clues until now.

She walked down the hill wand in her hand. Just in case this whole thing is a fake. I won't be caught off guard. Hermoine stopped walking and stared at what was in front of her. The small dinner table by the lake. Lanterns was above the table giving off a romantic feeling. It was sort of cliche but hermoine love it. Then she saw the mysterious boy.

Judging by the height, it must be a third year or fourth year. Hmm blonde hair...nah it couldn't be. Hermoine lowered her wand but she didn't put it away. She finally approach the table and looked at the boy. Why was he wearing a mask? "Umm hi" Hermoine said nervously.

Malfoy couldn't believe what he saw. Hermoine looked so beautiful. She wasn't the dirty mud blood he once thought she was. Malfoy decided to wear the mask at the last minute because he knew she wouldn't easily stayed if she knew who it was. So he thoughtbof hiding his identity. Draco stammered "uhhh hi. You look pretty." Really pretty that's the best I can come up with?

"Why thank you" Hermoine smiled. Draco quickly pulled the seat for hermoine. And he resumed to his own seat. "Uhh I really wanted to thank you for coming today. I wasn't sure if you would accept my invitation. But I'm glad you did. Go ahead and dig in."

* * *

Two hours have passed and they odd couple was laughing and enjoying each other company. They enjoyed that they could easily connected academically. "Well I must be going now. It's way past curfew and I don't want to get caught." Hermoine said as she got up. Draco quickly walked next to her and place his tuxedo coat on her. "Allow me to walk you back".

As they passed the bush Malfoy excused himself and went to pansy. "Clean it up please and I'll make it up to you." A drowsy pansy and blaise were sleeping on the grass together. Already getting tired of watching the date. Pansy was half awake but nodded as she cuddle closer to blaise. Malfoy smiles at his best friend and quickly went to catch up to hermoine.

"I had a great time today." Hermoine said as she smiles. "You know I never expected to see this side of you." Malfoy was nervous and happy that he wasn't realizing what hermoine was saying. Hermoine took that chance to sneak a kiss on Malfoy cheek. "Good night malfoy" and hermoine went inside the gryffindor tower. She stood against the portrait and smiles. Who knew?

Malfoy stood frozen on his spot for a moment as the blush rush to this pale cheeks. He took off his mask and yelled out happily. All the portraits yelled at him to shut up. Malfoy didn't care he was the happiest thirteenth year old boy ever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hermione was working in the library on the final essay she needed to turn in for divination. She can't believe her third year in hogwarts was already coming to an end.

_Finally. Enough of this future guessing stuff. It's not even a class_.

Hermione brushed a strand of hair out of her face. She enjoyed working in the library makes her think of the Rose she received from malfoy.

At first she didn't want to believe it was malfoy. Like how can she, he tormented her and her friends three years. But seeing him so awkward and shy last night made her change her mind. Perhaps she needed to give him a chance. People change. That's what her parents always told her. Plus even a gryffindor was able to become a traitor.

Draco entered the library strutting. Happy that he knew exactly where hermione was at. Sometimes it's a challenge for him, since she would always be with potter head or the weasel. But during quidditch practice he happened to see her through the window. So he knew where she was.

Draco walked down the hall smirking to himself seeing the reactions of some first year girls. Feeling pretty confident draco proceeded to walk until the end of the wall to the window. He turned the corner and saw hermione. He brushed his hair back check his breathe and continued walking.

He leaned against the book case in his attempt to look cool. Hermione didn't notice draco was there. When she working on homework she completely tunes out. Draco "coughed" to get her attention but stayed leaning on the case. Hermione didn't budge at all. Draco got tired and grabbed hermione.

"HELLO!" Draco yelled out

"Huh what?!" Hermione said dazed out as she pushed her supposed attacker.

Draco losing his balance felled back on the book case making some books fall on top of him as he fell on the floor. Hermione jumped to her feet surprised.

"Draco! What are you doing here?" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco scoffed and kicked some books off his foot. "I wanted to suprise you granger not fucking scare you that makes you push me. Bloody hell woman you're all violent these days." Hermione began laughing as she took off all the books off draco.

All though draco was spewing mean words towards hermione. She can tell he was only saying it because he's all embarrassed.

"I came to bring you this" Draco said as he bought out a rose. "It's a enchanted flower that doesn't die. As long as you leave it in the sun. "

"Aww thank you draco. And im sorry draco that I pushed you. But you should know by know my academic habits." Hermione said laughing.

"Bloody hell woman we've only been together for two days already i-" hermione stopped draco.

"Shh be quiet someone might here you!" Hermione whispered loudly. "Not everyone should know about us through rumors.

Draco moved hermione hand away from his mouth. "Let me guess you don't want potter head and the weasel to find out" Draco said smirking.

Hermione moved her hand and smacked draco upside his head.

"Bloody hell woman! Stop hurting me! What did I do this time?!"

"You insulted my best friends. Don't think I am going to let it go. And here I thought you actually changed for the better." Hermione scoffed as she threw a book at draco and went to go pick up her stuff and her book bag.

Draco followed right behind hermione apologizing. Not even caring who saw. The slytherin Prince and gryffindor princess were making quite a scene. As they walked down the long corridor to the exit of the library. Each student in each aisle lifted their head up to see the commotion. From the array of hufflepufff ravenclaws and gyrffindors.

"I said im sorry I didn't mean it!"

"And you expect me to believe you?"

"Uh yeah!"

"Argh you're so infuriating! I thought you changed."

"One mistake! I can't become a saint over night woman!"

"No but you can become a decent human!"

"I always insult them it comes natural! It's not my fault!"

"Oh! Can't be a man to accept your actions!"

"Argh you stubborn woman!"

"Oh! Now you're insulting me!"

Hermione was storming out faster that draco from the library. She didn't feel at all embarrassed or ashamed for yelling in the library. Just as she was about to make a run for it out of the library draco grabbed her and pinned her against the wall.

"Let me go!" Hermione yelled.

"No! Not until you hear me out. Im sorry for insulting your friends. But I can't help it I've been like that since first year. You know what type of ass I was. But I swear I changed!"

"One chance I give you one chance."

Draco smiles and loosens his hold on hermione. "That's all I ask, thank you." Draco said.

Hermione looked away feeling slightly awkward. Draco took the flower behind his back and presented it again to hermione. "You forgot this back there." Draco said slowly and quietly.

Hermione looked at draco nervously and took the flower. "It really is beautiful." Hermione said as she smelled the flower. "Just like you" Draco said to hermione.

Both feeling a heating sensation to their cheeks stared at each other. Draco was nervous but he knew what he wanted to do. He started to slowly lean into hermione. Hermione seeing what he was doing debated if she should go along with it. Finally making her decisions she closed her eyes and waited. Taking that as a yes draco leaned in more. Just as their lips were about to touch.

"I see my favorite student have no trouble studying at the library." A monotone voice drawled out.

Hermione being startled accidentally pushed draco away. And draco stood nervously before his godfather. "Oh professor snape I didn't see you there."

"Of course not you didn't mister malfoy. Your attention was on someone else. May I remind you that public display of affection is not tolerate in school. Especially in front of a professor." Snape warned.

"Oh no sir. We don't do it again sir." Hermione said in attempt to soften the teacher.

"Hmmm...ten points from slytherin and thrift from gryffindor." Snape said as his final verdict before he left down the hallway.

Hermione scoffed. "That isn't fair! You started it!"

Draco smirked and laugh "well im his favorite student." Draco turned his attention back to hermione. "Hermione, what are you doing tonight?"

Hermione began on her long rehearsed list. "Well I have to study for all classes for the OWLS and I need to turn in this essay for divination. Then I have to go visit professor dumbeldore. And then I promised Ginny I was gonna help her finished a project..."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Hermione im asking you if you're free tonight for a date."

"Oh." Hermione said blushing. "Well I can make some time."

Draco smiles. "Good I'll meet you at the astronomy tower at 8. Don't be late." Draco gave a quick kiss to hermione's cheek before strutting away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

After dropping off her stuff at her room and promising a nerve racking Ginny help when she comes back, hermione finally reached the astronomy tower. There are many places in hogwarts that Hermione has yet to discover. And the astronomy tower is the perfect example at that.

Hermione stared in amazement the view she can see as she walks up the stairs. She stopped at a certain stop on the stairs to look up. She can see through the metal floor board. Draco near the railing of the top floor. Hermione smiles to herself as she went up faster.

Once she got on top she stopped to see what was in front of her. There was a small little table near the railing. It came with scented candles and matching seats. And on both end of the tables were many books. Hermione smiles as she sees her HOGWARTS A HISTORY included in the pile.

"What's all this?" Hermione asked.

Draco turned around and smile extending his arms to the side. "This is our spot from now on. It's not much but I tried to make it as homey as possible."

Hermione smiles as she came closer. "It's lovely. Thank you Draco."

"Well I wanted to give you something before the year ends. Since we only got this week left before we all head home. Which might be a little tough to communicate and everything." Draco said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

Hermione came forward and pulled draco nervous hand away. "Don't worry we'll find a way."

Draco pulled Hermione closer as he sat on the chair. "Hermione I know I was a ass to you before but I promised you im a changed man. I can prove it to you. Tell me anything you want me to do and I'll do it."

Hermione smiles a grin that even a slytherin will be proud of. "Anything?"

"Yes anything. Consider it already done!" draco said confidentially. The most she can ask is something academic.

"Well I was meaning to ask you if you can apologize to professor Lupin." Hermione said sweetly.

"Huh what?" Draco said snapping back to reality. "Apologize to professor Lupin? Why?"

Hermione sighed. "Well because of your attitude and complaint. Many parents didn't want their children to be taught by a werewolf. So he was fired. He's no longer a teacher."

Draco stared at Hermione. Thinking that she must be kidding. But the determined look she has in her eyes...draco sighed. He knew it was a losing battle to argue against her.

"Well I guess I can do it then." Draco said reluctantly. Hermione cheered as she wrapped her arms around draco. Keeping girls happy are annoying draco thought. But if it's worth this smile. Plus how hard can it be, draco thought.

"Well I require a little something something to get some motivation,granger." He said sweetly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. She guess granger is now her pet name. "And what can that be?"

Draco said, "this"

In one swift motion draco stood up and held hermione's cheek as he captured her lips in a kiss. Draco was nervous. Sure this wasn't his first kiss but what he had with Parkinson as little kids DID NOT COUNT. Draco smiles to himself thinking that technically this was his first kiss.

Hermione froze when draco kissed her. She never found herself attractive enough for any physical contact. This was her first kiss. Even though it felt like an eternity, the kiss only lasted a few seconds.

Draco was the first to release the contact. And seeing a flustered Hermione it only boost up his ego as he smirked instead of smile. Hermione realizing how she just made him more arrogant and confident she playfully smacked him. As they held each other they began to laugh still accepting how everything happen.

* * *

Professor Lupin was packing his luggages. Placing all his books and pictures in his cases. He smiles as he looked down at a pictures of him with marauders. They were so young. So foolish. Lupin sighed as he continued. But then he heard a knock on his door. "Enter."

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione said nervously as she entered through the door.

"AHH Hermione! I was going to give you the book that you wanted before I left. I just didn't have the time to do so. My apologies" professor Lupin said as he reached for a book about the qualities of werewolves and the ways to heal them.

"Oh. Thank you professor. But actually I came here for another reason." Hermione said. Professor Lupin leaned back on his former desk confused at Hermione. Seeing this not as a rejection Hermione moved towards the door again and pull a student in.

"Come on, you promised!"

"But that doesn't mean I'm happy about it!"

"Oh get over it! It's the least you can do."

Draco finally came through the door frustrated. Pushing Hermione off his arm as he straightened his robes. And looked up to professor Lupin and putting his hands in his pockets.

"Mister malfoy. I didn't expect to see you here. What may I help you with?" Professor Lupin said coldly.

Draco looked around and muttered," I came to say im sorry..."

"Excuse me? Come again?"

"Im sorry."

"What?"

"IM SORRY YOU DEAF OLD MAN FOR PUTTING YOU OUT OF THE JOB!" Draco yelled as he got frustrated.

Professor Lupin started at him bewildered

Regaining his composure draco stated his apology again. "Im sorry that my actions made you lose your jobs. I was an immature student." And he yelled out as he felt a pinch from Hermione. "And I should know better to treat people and magical creatures alike with respect." Hermione smiles.

"Well mister malfoy, as interesting your apology was. I accept it. But I knew my post here as a professor was not going to last long. Hermione I thank you for your concerns. But I must say goodbye for now. Perhaps we shall meet again in the future. As well as you mister malfoy. I see a bright future ahead of you because of your guidance and influence from Hermione."

After saying their farewells draco and Hermione left professor Lupin to finish his packing.

"You happy now granger?"

"Very, malfoy." Hermione giggled as she leaned forward and gave a kiss to draco's cheek. "Thank you very much for doing that for me. It meant a lot."

Hermione started to walk away slowly, "I'll see you tomorrow for the last day of school."

"Yeah tomorrow granger" Draco said as he smiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

"Mione did you finish packing?"

Ron said as he carefully made his way to the gryffindor lounge. He is finally managed to turn in all his work on time and get use to the cast on his leg. All he awaits now are the Owls results.

"Remember my dad said he might get some tickets to the quidditch tournament at the end of the summer. So I was wondering if you wanted to come."

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading. It was one of the books that she took from the pile draco had at the astronomy tower. Hermione failed to realize the nervousness that Ron was giving off for asking this.

"Ron. You know I don't care much for quidditch."

"But mione it's the quidditch world tournament. You must at least want to go to that. Come on do it for dad. Do it for me."

"Oh all right Ron. I'll ask my parents. Just stop looking at me with your puppy dog eyes."

Hermione said as she laughed throwing a couch pillow to Ron. She always felt like Ron and harry were the brothers she never had. Ron on the other hand was seeing Hermione differently than a sister. He already have a sister and one is enough.

"Blimey then. I gotta go ask harry so he have something to look forward too."Ron said happily as he left the lounge to go find harry.

Hermione smiles as she looked around and head up to her room. She unlock her trunk and took out a small package. It was a gift for Draco. She had a copy of HOGWARTS A HISTORY with the section on slytherin and gryffindor. And quidditch and potions. Anything that has to do about her and him marked in.

She took out a quill and began to write:

'I hope you enjoy reading about history in a new set of eyes. Yours truly, Hermione.'

Hermione grin as she covered the message with a green and black ribbon. It's a parting gift for the end of their third year.

She tucked it in her robes. As she descended down the stairs. She told a curious Ginny that she was going to the library to return a book. Ginny being young accepted the white lie.

Hermione started to walked down to the dungeons. Purposely avoiding any contact with other students. The last thing she needed was to explain to a fellow gryffindor why she was walking down to the dungeons.

Finally Hermione sighed as she hid behind a pillar. She was close to being seen by a few Slytherins students heading to the great hall. The dungeons were so cold and ancient looking. There was barely any light coming in. She doesn't understand how Slytherins could handle being down here.

Hermione knew she couldn't exactly waltz inside their common room. So she decided to sit on a wall seating behind a pillar. Hopefully she'll be able to camouflage until draco comes. Hermione realize that it would have been better if she told him to meet her but she wanted it a surprise.

After feeling her left leg falling asleep along with her ass, Hermione finally hears draco coming. As any young teenager will do she perked up and waited excitedly. Feeling nervous about giving her special gift.

Hermione was walking towards draco when she realize that he was with someone. She quickly made a u turn and hid behind a snake statue by the wall. Crouching in the dark. Not very courageous for a gryffindor she thought.

"Hey malfoy I got a question for you."

"What is it Nott?" Draco said annoyingly. He was trying so hard to avoid walking back with Nott. He would always trying to one up him. Or find a way to ruin him. Guess the jealously of the power Draco have is getting to him.

"Rumor have it. That you're with that mud blood. What was her pathetic name again? Oh that's right granger. One of the idiots of the golden trio." Nott said smugly.

Draco felt like he was being watched. He felt his heart quicken and his breathing stop. He was trying to think what to say. If he accepts it, Hermione will be at the wrath of the Slytherins. Especially Nott. There's only two other people that accepts and backs him up respectively and that's pansy and Blaise.

But if he denies it he may protect Hermione by keeping Nott oblivious to their relationship. Draco sighed and took a breathe. I am only saying this word to protect you Hermione.

Draco scoffed. "Please that mud blood? There's more value to ugly Slytherins that to that pathetic mud blood. What you heard is what it is. A rumor. TSK tsk Nott, thinking that I will stoop that low to be with a mud blood. My name and status is deserves the best."

Nott laughed "forgive me for my mistake draco. It's a stupid rumor that people needs to gossip about. Oh that reminds me. There's this girl I found that's beautiful and she got a sister. I'll talk to you later." Nott left draco as he continued to walk to a different part of the dungeons arrogantly.

Draco sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. He knows he still changing but one thing he knew that he no longer wanted to refer to Hermione as a mud blood. Draco put his hand in his pocket just as he was hit with a package on his head.

"What the fuck?!" Draco said as he turned around rubbing his head. But froze to who he saw.

"Hermione? What are you doing here? You might be seen."

"Oh! Im Hermione now? Im sorry I thought I was pathetic mud blood that doesn't even compare to ugly Slytherins." Hermione said hotly as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"You heard that didn't you? Look Hermione I can explain." Draco said as he walked closer.

"Fuck off Malfoy. You know I really did thought that you changed for the better but I guess I was wrong. You had one chance malfoy and you screwed it up! I guess you will always be a selfish heartless bastard!" Hermione yelled before she stormed away. Not giving draco time to respond.

"HERMIONE WAIT!" Draco yelled not caring if Slytherins heard him or not.

Draco ran up the stairs away from the dungeons back to the warmth and light of the moving stairs. But he was too late. He saw Hermione running through the moving stairs like a pro. Crying and passing students like she didn't even care.

"Hermione im sorry." Draco said as he stared up.

Meanwhile...

"You escorted him correct Wormtail?" A raspy exhausted voice said.

"Yes my lord. He-he is right here." A pudgy older man said as he brought in a young man in dark clothing a foward.

"AHH Barty crouch jr. My loyal subject. Are you aware with your mission?" The raspy voice spoke again.

"Yes my liege." The young man said as he lowered to a knee on a small one person couch chair.

"Perfect remember to send the mark at the quidditch world tournament." The voice spoke as he lifted a small pale hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"Hermione will you hurry up! At this rate we will never reach our seats before the game start!" Ron exclaimed as he followed behind the weasley family and harry.

"Oh im coming Ronald!" Hermione huffed as she went up the stairs. Being a muggle Hermione didn't realize that this stadium was going to be bigger than normal size. She thought it was gonna be a stadium like muggles.

But it's been already like 15 flights of stairs and they are still not there! She was amaze they were feeling tired since they were all excited to see the tournament.

Hermione sighed as she walked at a slower pace. Her parents agree to let her come cause they saw her all depressed during the vacation and they thought it was because she was missing her friends. So they gave her permission to come.

It was true she did miss harry and Ron during the break. But it wasn't because of them she was feeling depress. She felt bad on how things ended with her and draco before the break started.

She completely avoided draco as much as possible. He even tried to corner her on the train. But she purposely made sure that either Ron or harry was with her. She knew that he wouldn't approach her with the guys with her. First the guys wouldn't even let draco to be even inches from her.

Times like these Hermione was glad she had harry and Ron. And Hermione guess they saw her depress too because over the break they would constantly send owls. Harry a bit less than Ron since his family didn't allow him to be sending owls constantly. She did purposely not answer a certain eagle-owl that came.

It came at least once a day dropping off letters, notes, and gifts of apologies. But Hermione rejected them all. It was getting annoying having the owl come every day. But after a month or so it stopped coming. Hermione was glad yet sad of this.

Now the tournament came at the end of the break. So after this she was to spend a night with the weasly and go back to school. She was actually glad that she came to the tournament. It allowed her to get her minds off things. Or more like a someone.

Hermione finally caught up to the weasleys. But was suprised to see them just standing on a platform. It seems like they were talking to someone. Hermione excused herself and manage to squeeze her way between the twins and Ginny. Her breathe stopped as she saw a glimpse of blonde hair.

Draco sighed. He knew when he saw the classic red hair family he knew it was the weasleys. And father will my just pass them without some criticism he thought. He looked at them seeing the weasel looking mad while his father attempt to one up his own father. Draco also saw potter was with them.

If potter and the weasel is here then that means draco thought half way when he saw the bushy hair girl pop out between the other weasels.

Draco breathe caught in his throat. She looked more beautiful than he last saw her he thought. But there was something different about her. And at that moment draco knew. She was depress with the vibe she gave off. Draco felt hurt knowing that it was his fault.

Then draco was brought back to reality with a stab of his father's cane. "Draco" hiss his father "let's go!" As Lucius turned around his robes hit draco. The weasly family began to climb up the stairs this time with a slower pace. But Arthur weasly was trying to keep the kids spirits up.

Draco quickly looked to the side and saw that his father already have left. He maneuvered through the crowd of people jumping onto the next floor up. He made his way through. He waited at the sidelines watching Hermione finally got up to her seat. She sat between harry and Ron.

Draco felt this sense of jealously seeing Hermione so happy between his enemies. And he did feel a tinge of envy. Why couldn't he bring her this much happiness he thought. He tried so hard to win her over but being miles apart and in two different worlds was making it hard.

Hermione got up and excuse herself she wanted to use the restroom before the tournament began. The restroom was only a flight down. The boys began complaining on why she didn't do it sooner. Hermione just rolled her eyes as she descended down the stairs.

There was less people walking around which made Hermione happy because she felt like the more people there were the higher chance she had of getting lost. Hermione was coming back from the restroom when she was yanked away from the stairs. She instantly started to kick her attacker when he covered her mouth. After a yell of pain the man released Hermione.

"Bloody hell woman! Every single time it's violence with you!" Draco yelled as he clutched onto his shin hopping in one spot. Not exactly the smooth comeback I wanted to make he thought.

"What do you want malfoy!" Hermione hissed. This was not what she wanted she thought. She planned on ignoring him.

"I want to apologize to you and clear up any misunderstandings. But you've been rejecting all my letters! So I had to do something!" Draco yelled.

"There is no misunderstandings" Hermione said. "I was right there! I heard everything you were saying to Nott. And don't try to deny it!"

"Hermione. It's not what you think I swear! You know how I feel about you! You know I wouldn't call you a mud blood if I didn't have to!" Draco yelled.

"Yeah like protect your precious reputation!" Hermione yelled feeling the tears forming again in her eyes.

Draco sighed loudly as he pulled Hermione to him. He was forcefully hugging her even though she kept pushing and resisting.

"Let me go!"

"No. Not until you forgive me!"

"Malfoy!"

"I'll win you back I promise. My summer sucked just as yours did because you weren't with me. Let me show you that I have changed. That im different now." Draco said. He then carefully let go of Hermione caressed her cheek and left.

Hermione stood froze slowly and quietly sobbing to herself. But after realizing where she is again she wiped her tears away and went to gather with the harry and Ron and everyone else. And forget everything that have happened.

Draco cleaned his tears off before he went to join his father again.

Narcissa malfoy stood far away having interest of looking at her son and Hermione. She came to the tournament much later than her husband and son. But if she didn't come later she would have never have seen this scene before her.

Meanwhile...

"Is the potion complete Wormtail?" The hissed voice said.

"Yes there is enough for him, sir." The faithful servant said as he cowards away in fear.

"Perfect. Just in time. Just in time." The hissed voice said in exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"Do you think harry is all right Ron? To be forced to join the tri wizard tournament." Hermione said worryingly as she paced back and forth in the gryffindor common room waiting for Harry's return.

It was a strange dinner. Everyone was excited with the whole tournament. Especially all the new transfer students. But what no one expected was Harry's name to come out of the cup as well.

Hermione was worried she knew these tournaments were dangerous and the obstacles are unexpected. She stopped walking and sighed seeing Ron sulking on the couch.

"Ronald what is wrong with you?" Hermione said as she smacked his head. "Your best friend is forced to be in a dangerous tournament and all you can do is sulk around!"

Ron quickly stood up scaring Hermione. After every summer Ron has seen to be growing inches. "I don't care! Harry probably did that to get more fame!"

Ron said as he stormed to the boys dormitory. Hermione yelled out in frustration. Boys can be so infuriating she thought. Hermione waited and waited even Ginny decided it was time for bed.

Finally a tired Harry came through the portrait hole looking sad. "Hermione?" Hearing her name Hermione stood from the couch and went to Harry. Her female instincts told her to hug him.

Harry didn't cry but stood there accepting the hug. "Im now the fourth champion in the tri wizard tournament."

Days later...

Hermione had difficulty hanging out with both Ron and harry. Ron have this theory that Harry joined the tournament to outshine him. Even Hermione attempted to explain the situation but gave up. She didn't enjoy having to pick sides from her two best friends. Maybe they can work this out.

Hermione was in the library attempting to find more books that reference to the tri wizard tournament. It just seem so strange to her on how this all happened to harry. As Hermione was reading one book she saw in the corner of her eye a stack of book levitating to her. Each with the subject on the triwizard tournament.

Hermione stood up and got out of the way as the book began to land on her desk. She looked around and so no one around her. Not even the librarian. She did see a note on top.

'I hope these books can help you in your quest.

DM'

The gryffindor princess sighed and place the note in a notebook. She looked at the books and smiles. These had everything to do with past tournaments. The history of it. What it tests. And everything. Hermione smiles she wouldn't have found all these books by herself. She turned around trying to find him but she couldn't. She sat back down and continue researching.

Draco stood behind book shelves looking at Hermione through the books. He wasn't going to give up he knew that. He was going to keep trying. She needs to know that he have changed.

As the weeks progressed Hermione noticed that the hints have progressed. From ingredients already being on her desk in potion to her gloves and apron being nicely folded in herbology. And with each hint there was a note. A simple sentence and the initials as a signature. But Hermione knew exactly who it was from.

The day of the first challenge came to soon for harry. Ron and harry were still on bad terms even though Ron gave a clue to harry on the first challenge. Hermione was walking up to the arena of the first challenge when she was stopped.

"Granger."

Hermione sighed and slowly turned around.

Draco was standing there in black attire dressed warm for the weather. "Can I take you away for a minute? I need you to be willingly. I don't want someone saying i kidnapped you." Draco chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Hermione showed no emotion to his supposed joke. She looked around and nodded. She walked back down to draco. And together they walked in a completely different direction from the spectators.

" I know you haven't forgiven me. But I hope you'll give me another chance." Draco said sincerely.

Hermione looked at malfoy and sighed, "I don't know malfoy it seems you changed but what if you haven't? It's too soon. Goodbye malfoy." Hermione began to walk back to the arena.

"I'll show you I've change! Im even cheering for potter!"

Hermione smiles to herself but didn't let him see.

Harry passed the first challenge with difficulty. But he passed it. Now he was asking hermione's help in solving the egg mystery. But not even Hermione can figure it out since she doesn't know the plan of the tournament. But after a couple of yelling and sparring Ron and Harry finally put their differences aside.

As the trio was walking against the lawn in hogwarts they were discussing on what the next challenge will be about when Slytherins began jeering at them. Hermione looked over and stared down at draco. But she can see that he was having a problem going against his friends.

Draco didn't want to insult potter. Well just a little he thought but not in front of Hermione. He worked way too hard for her to at least acknowledge him. He was not going to let it all go down the drain. But draco haven't let any of the Slytherins know he has changed. If they ever knew, they would rat on him to his father. And that's the last that he needed.

So with much hesitation he joined in the jeering on the trio. But draco purposely avoided any insults to be thrown at Hermione. He didn't need another incident of saying mud blood again. However draco felt his blood rushing when he saw Ron protectively wrapped his arm around hermione's shoulder.

"I see the weasel doesn't mind scurrying behind wonder boy. Always following in his shadow. Won't your ma and pa be happy. The biggest accomplishment their youngest son did was be the harry potter's shadow." Draco said mockingly.

The Slytherins began to laugh at Ron. Harry begin defensive began to challenge Malfoy to say it again. But before any insults can be said malfoy transformed into a ferret. Hermione couldn't help but stutter seeing the transformation. Harry and Ron turned around seeing professor moody coming to the rescue.

After playing around with ferret malfoy and professor McGonagall scolding professor moody on the appropriate pumishment on students, the trio found their way back to their rooms.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at draco's misfortune. A sly smile came across her face as she came up with an idea.

Malfoy was laying on his four poster bed annoyed at his humiliation in front of slytherin and Hermione today. He wanted to seem like the cool calm slytherin but everyone was laughing at his panic stated after he became human again. He dismissed everyone from his room because he wished to be alone.

The next morning everyone was quiet at the Slytherin table. No one wanted to anger or disturbed malfoy. However over at the gryffindor table they were reminiscing his humiliation. Then the Owls came down to drop off the mail of the day. Draco pushed around his oatmeal when a small brown barn owl dropped a package in front of him.

The package was quickly and messing kg wrapped in brown paper. With a simple string tying it closed. Looking at it suspiciously he opened the package to find a small green and black brush. He picked up the note and read it:

' I thought you might need this more than I do.

HG'

At the bottom of the note was a simple drawn ferret on it. Draco looked up to the gryffindor table and made eye contact with hermione. At first she showed no emotion but then she gave him a mischievous smile that will reach his smirk.

And at that moment draco felt like his heart burst. Seeing Hermione granger actually smiling at him and playing a joke on him. Perhaps all his hard work was finally paying off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"The Yule ball is the most elegant sophisticated part of the triwizard tournament." Professor McGonogall said.

"I expect the best behavior from every of hogwarts students. I will not tolerate any funny business or humiliations. That means you two Mr. Weasleys to be on your best behavior." Professor said as he stare down of Fred and George.

"Don't worry Ma'm we'll be good." The twins said in unison as they crossed their fingers behind their back snickering before professor McGonogall's back.

"All right I expect each man to know how to dance so they may lead the ladies. So gentlemen get up and ask for a girl's hand. I expect three different dance partners from everyone before the class is over." Professor McGonogall stated. She then clapped her hands to start the music.

For having a lot of gryffindor boys in the class many of them were shy on getting up and asking a girl. And the girls were more shy and embarrassed than the guys. Snape the other house professor there stood in front, "if I see any student not dancing in the next two minutes I shall deduct 20 points from each student who fail to participate."

This got most of the students' attentions. Believing in Snape's threats. Harry sighed got up and went to Hermione first. At least Hermione will have two partners down with both him and Ron he thought. Seeing harry brave actions the rest of the Gryffindor boys a stood up. Hoping to get a girl that wasn't a slytherin.

Hermione smiles at Harry's invitation. Both began laughing realizing that Harry's have two left feet. In the end it was Hermione teaching Harry how to dance. Well she was showing him the man's role. But she felt eyes daggering at her back. When she turned she saw a nervous Ron asking for an exchange.

Draco was dancing with Pansy. He kept stepping on her feet as his attention was elsewhere. He felt jealously boil seeing both potter and weasel dancing with her. He wanted to go up to her so bad.

"Draco would you stop!" Pansy silently exclaimed.

Draco finally looked at pansy"huh?"

"You keep stepping on my feet. Honestly I thought Narcissa would have taught you the proper etiquette of dancing."

Draco scowled at pansy and they both shot lasers from their eyes at each other. But then Blaise came over and ask if he may have a dance with Pansy. Pansy being all excited pushed draco away while swaying away with Blaise. But she looked back and stuck her tongue out at Draco.

Ron was worse than Harry in dancing. He kept making big moves and clomping his feet down. Ron already stepped on hermione's feet twice and having difficult leading her. Whenever Hermione offered to helped he rejected it. Saying that it would hurt his man's pride. Hermione just rolled her eyes and attempted to go along.

'Just one more partner and im done.'

"Mister Malfoy I see that you don't have a partner do you want me to deduct slytherin 20 points." Snape's monotone voice said.

" if you are done injuring Miss Granger's feet perhaps it is time to transfer to another partner. Mister Malfoy go and I better not see you standing there wishing for something again." Snape said before he walked away forcing students to continue exchanging partners. Professor McGonogall on the other hand was keeping track how many partners each student have gone through.

Draco went up to Hermione. Hermione sighed seeing there was no other choice other than losing gryffindor twenty points accepted the invitation. Being more focused draco was able to easily lead Hermione. She was suprised cause she was expecting another 'Harry' or worse a 'Ron'. But no Draco showed elegance and sophistication as he lead Hermione across the dance floor.

Hermione was surprised how easily it felt to keep up with Draco. There was no need to show Draco on how to dance or how to not step on her feet. Whichever girl that is going to the ball with him is gonna be lucky. Wait what am I thinking Hermione yelled inside her head.

Draco on the other hand was having the time of his life dancing with Hermione. He especially enjoyed throwing off smirks to Potter and the red head wonder whenever they looked at him.

"I see you are speechless with dancing with me." Draco said smuggly.

"Yeah I didn't know a ferret can dance." Hermione said back. Smirking to herself.

"Now that was low." Draco said as he began to twirl her.

"Oh and what calling me a mud blood wasn't low?" Hermione said as she stared him down as he dipped her.

"I already apologize to you. And plus you know I was provoked and that lunatic professor transfigured me." Draco said as he began a faster dance movement with Hermione.

"Well you did deserve it. You were always a ferret." Hermione said as she pushed on Draco's chest but then he took her wrists and twirled her.

"Oh always protecting the crazy teachers aren't you granger. Just like that stupid spew thing you started." Draco said as he lowered Hermione to the floor and she made a split.

"I told you it's S.P.E.W!" Hermione said as she was dipped and Draco held onto her.

"Beaver."

"Ferret"

Both Hermione and Draco insulted at each other as Draco pulled Hermione back up. So she was standing straight.

That's when they heard the entire class clapping. Neither of them realize that the class had stopped their dancing and was watching them in amazement. Knowing this Hermione got up and pushed Draco away. This allowed the gryffindor girls to flock around her gossiping on how beautiful and elegant she looked dancing with Draco.

Then professor McGonogall voice yelled out "Miss Granger you reached the required three partners, you may go now." Hermione made her way out of the group of girls to her backpack. She then grabbed her bag bid farewell to angered Ron and a shy Harry before she left.

"Now that you all wasted your time staring at Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy, I expected double time on the practices. And I expect professionalism." Snape commanded causing students to groaned and sigh. Shuffle back to partners. Hermione was fanning her hot face as she walked away.

Days later~

"I can't believe I said yes." Hermione thought.

Hermione just reach her secluded corner in the library when she sat down and ran her fingers through her hair. Hermione just returned from walking at the lake reminiscing her first date with Malfoy when Viktor Krum came over.

Sure Hermione was like every other girl looking at amazement at Viktor. However she knew how to control her attractions and not make it obsession. Hermione thought it was crazy the way girls followed him. Yet it was exactly like her and professor lockehurt.

Anyways. Hermione was walking when Viktor came up to her.

"'Amione?" Viktor heavy accent said.

"Ah yes?" Hermione said confused.

" I waz wondern if you vould 'Ike to go to the ball ith me." Viktor said with confidence with a subtle nervousness.

"Oh." Hermione said as she looked at Viktor. The ball was a few days away and Hermione wanted to go but no one had asked her yet. She knew Harry couldn't ask her since he was trying with cho Chang. Plus more rumors will pop out by Rita skeeter if she was seen with Harry.

Now Hermione was expecting for Ron to at least ask her. So they can go together as friends. But it doesn't seem like Ron have any inclination of asking her. Even Neville has already asked Ginny. Sure Hermione knew other guys but they weren't close enough to easily go as friends.

After some thought Hermione nodded her head and said yes. At least I'll have a date to the ball. "Yes Viktor I'll be happy to go with you."

Viktor showing his supposed manly happy smile bowed to Hermione before he took off to continue his workout. After a few yards Hermione saw the flock of girls following him again. Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. But then realization hit her. I Hermione granger was just asked out by a world famous seeker.

Hermione sat down on her chair. How was she going to tell Harry and Ron? Especially Ron since Viktor is his favorite seeker. Hermione sighed as she opened her book to history of magic and began reading it.

"Well I guess since you want more attention after our little dance routine you said yes to the idiot from Bulgaria." Hermione sighed as she looked up and saw Draco leaning against the window next to her desk.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said annoyingly trying to ignore Draco next to her.

"Oh nothing just want to speak my mind or is that not allowed? I thought you were all up for speaking up. Especially with you little Spew thing." Draco said.

Draco was in a foul mood because he happened to be down in the lake watching Viktor ask Hermione out. He had difficultly not casting a curse at idiot seeker. All his respect for him went away the second he approached Hermione. Draco was planning on asking Hermione out. But no that 'champion' just had to get in the way.

"I don't know what's wrong with Malfoy but you don't have the right to degrade me." Hermione said as she stood up. "Leave me alone Malfoy."

Draco watched as Hermione left. He then turned around and kicked the wall holding a fist to the window. Why was it so hard to control his emotions. To not seem like a git to her. They were doing so good until she accidentally heard him same mud blood. Draco slumped down onto the chair and took out the Rose he had tucked in his coat. He was gonna use this to ask her. Instead he left on her unoccupied desk and walked away.

Back to the only place he feels relaxed. The astronomy tower.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Draco are you not going to the ball?" Pansy asked as she came down the girl's dormitories to slytherin's common room.

She had on a green dress simple and long. That hugged her developing curves. The dress was made out of satin and there was a bow in the back in which the ribbons went down to the back of her knees. She manage to finish making a messy yet sophisticated hair bun. Pansy was putting on her earrings with her long black gloved hands as she sat next to Draco.

Draco was wearing his black every other day normal attire. After his little spat with Hermione he didn't feel like going to the ball. Let alone ask for a date. Pansy offered to go with him as friends of course. Since their parents will criticize the young fiancées on their lack of being publicly seen together. Draco refused he knew pansy wanted to go with Blaise and he didn't want to get in the way.

"I just don't feel like going pansy." Draco said as he sat looking distracted.

"Is this because granger is going out with Krum?" Pansy asked as she puts her silver heels on.

"Shut it Pansy! Don't say that!" Draco hissed at Pansy. Everytime someone mentioned hermione's date he felt a knife stabbing his heart.

Pansy just scoffed "Stop being such a big baby. What happens to a Slytherin being cunning and determined to their success. If you're just gonna give up like that you might as well just be a spineless hufflepuff." Pansy stood up and went to sit somewhere else awaiting for Blaise.

Draco sighed. Pansy was right he thought. Why was he giving up so easily. But draco doesn't know what to do in order for Hermione to give him another chance. He'll do anything. Sadly there wasn't another sad excuse of a professor here for him to apologize to. Well professor moody...

Draco pushed that thought away as he remembered being transfigured into a ferret. That was the most uncomfortable and humiliating experience ever.

Blaise finally came out of the boys dormitory sporting a dashing new tuxedo. He was all black with a simple green dress shirt to match with Pansy. He saw his best mate and his girlfriend purposely sitting away from each other. Blaise went up to Pansy and asked what happened.

"You see that big baby over there was being a git-" Pansy exclaimed.

"I can hear you!" Draco yelled out.

"You're suppose to!" Pansy yelled back before she continued. "He's being a git yelling at me just because I told him not to give up on granger. Cause Blaise." Pansy said whispering. "If draco gets granger than the engagement will be broken since he got a girl. And you and me can finally be together." Pansy said sneakingly.

Blaise laughed. No wonder Pansy is so determined to get Draco to get granger. Blaise grabbed Pansy's hand as he made his way over to Draco. Who was still sulking on the chair.

"Mate just at least get ready and try to apologize again. It's a ball Granger can't yell at you in front of so many people." And with that Blaise led Pansy out of the common room and down to the Great Hall.

Draco scoffed and went up to his room. He was the only one in his room that didn't go to the ball. Even crabbe and goyle managed to find dates. Draco laid back and thought about how beautiful Hermione must be looking right now.

Meanwhile...

Hermione just finished getting ready and was heading down to the Great Hall. She and Krum both agreed on meeting at the entrance. Since Krum was going there with the rest of his classmate. Plus Hermione was too nervous and shy to walk with him all the way over there.

Hermione finally deemed herself ready began to leave the common room. Harry and Ron already left. Hermione couldn't help but laugh remembering Ron's dress robes. This is what he gets for not taking me Hermione thought. As she walked towards the Great Hall she began to feel nervous. Then she made the turn to the stairs.

Instantly she felt all eyes on her, and seeing their expressions Hermione felt a sense of confidence. She could see Harry at the bottom of the stairs looking at her. Ron wasn't anywhere she could see. Neither was draco. Like Hermione thought Draco was going to come. As Hermione reached the bottom stair Viktor was there and bowed to her before he offered his arm. Hermione smiles and takes it.

Hermione waves over to harry before getting behind the other champions to enter the great hall. She was smiling feeling happy when everyone was clapping as she made her way down with Krum. And the shocked look Ron had was priceless Hermione thought.

Then all the champions reached their respected areas with their partners when the music began. Each began to dance along the first part of the music. Hermione smiles as Krum picked her up and twirled her. Here she was dancing with a champion of the triwizard tournament. She was considered lucky to many.

Hermione enjoyed dancing with Krum throughout the ball. At some occasion he would introduce her to other durmstang students. Hermione didn't mind it since she was glad to know more people. There was even one time she was discussing the history of their schools with one of the durmstang student. However that didn't last long since Krum pulled her away to dance another song.

Harry and Ron didn't even bother to get close to Hermione. They saw that she was either constantly surrounded by students or by Krum. Harry didn't feel as hurt that Hermione went with Krum. He was more hurt seeing Cho having so much fun with Cedric. Although he was happy for the both of them to be having fun. Ron on the other hand was fuming. Not only did he have to wear a disgusting outfit he was angered that Hermione went out with Krum. Stating he was Harry's enemy. Plus seeing fleur with someone else was putting him at the edge as well. So point being Ron was having the worst night ever.

The Twins were getting tired of Harry and Ron's boredness. So when two guys came to ask them to dance they left without a second thought. Neither harry or Ron stopped them. They saw that there was no point.

Hermione was laughing with Krum as they made their way out of the dance floor. Krum went ahead first to go get drinks while Hermione went over to catch up with her two best friends.

Well that didn't last long as she began to argue with Ron.

"What?!" Hermione exclaimed. "The enemy?! The triwizard tournament is suppose to bring international friendship and cooperation."

"Well he got more than friendship on his mind." Ron said in a monotone voice.

Hermione feeling frustrated left Ron with Harry to go join Viktor. Krum on the other hand was coming back with drinks which Hermione quickly began chugging down.

"I zee yove 'irsty. Vould yove vant more?" Krum said as he was chuckling.

Hermione nodded as she cleaned her mouth. Viktor went over to go get more drinks while she stood there feeling uncomfortable. Viktor then came back saying that the durmstang students were going to go back to the ship for an after party and she is more than welcome to join.

However Hermione felt like she wanted to stay in hogwarts. Not wanting to be too far with people she did not know very well. Viktor understood and offer to take her back to her dorminatory. Hermione decline the offer saying she would stay in the great hall for awhile longer.

Viktor came forward and kiss Hermione on the cheek as a farewell. He then bowed and went away with his fellow classmates. Hermione stood there standing feeling her cheek. She haven't been kissed since Draco. But Viktor's kiss didn't seem so exciting. It didn't give her the same chills than the ones Draco gave her. Hermione sighed. Maybe it was the whole emotion aspect of the ball but Hermione is actually missing Draco.

Draco on the other hand finally decided to come down to the Ball. To hear what's all great about it. But as he enters the ball he saw Hermione having fun with her date. She was even smiling. Instead of feeling jealous he felt a tinge of sadness. That he took that smile away from her before. He wanted to change that. He wanted to be the one that made her smile. Draco left the hall and went back up to change into a suit.

"Harry." A annoyed but relieved Ron said as he saw Harry behind an angered Hermione.

Hermione quickly turns around and saw Harry. Hermione was upset with the argument she was having with Ron. And poor harry had to deal with it too. Although he had nothing to do with it. "Where have you been? Never mind off to bed both of you!"

Ron made a comment that just boiled Hermione's insides more. "RON YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" Hermione yelled at the boys as they turn their walk into a run.

Hermione sat down on the steps crying. Ron never thinks of the hurt he says with his words. He just says what's on his mind. But the way Ron talked about her as if she was naive and easily throw herself to Krum. None of this would have happened if he just took her to the dance. She hates it how even Ron degrades her. That she's not a girl and can't even attract the opposite sex. Hermione sat on the steps and cried. She didn't even worry there wasn't a lot of students left.

Draco was coming around the corner when Potter and the weasel were coming as if they were running from something. Or someone. But draco was only able to hear certain parts of their conversation.

"What did you do to upset her?" Harry asked.

"I did nothing. I just said the truth. It's not my fault she's emotional. God girls are so annoying." Ron exclaimed.

"Hopefully she can calm down by tomorrow you guys both agree to help me figure out the egg." Harry said. As they continue on their way up to the Gryffindor dormitory.

Draco knew instantly which girl they were talking about. And made upset he thought. Draco continue to walk down the steps until he saw her. Hermione was crying on the steps. Draco already felt anger at potter and the weasel for causing Hermione to be crying. Draco thought now or never as he walked down the stairs. He felt nervous but he is determined to try again for Hermione.

Draco got in front of Hermione. But she didn't see anything because she had her head down crying. He squatted and moves a curl away from her face. She looks so beautiful draco thought. At this movement Hermione slowly lifted her head up.

"Im not sure what happened between you and weasel boy but I know for one thing it wasn't right to make a girl cry. Hermione would you have this dance with me?" Draco asked nervously.

Hermione looked at Draco as if she didn't believe him. But seeing his gray piercing eyes she knew that he was being sincere. And she didn't even want to correct him for calling Ron a weasel cause at this moment he is worse than a weasel.

Hermione hates to admit it but she is actually missing Draco. So she nods her head. Draco extended his hand and helps pull Hermione back on her feet. Hermione partially tripped over her own heels but draco was there to catch her. Draco steadied Hermione before he squatted again and helped put Hermione's heels back on. Even though they were both silent they knew this was a special moment.

After strapping the shoes back on, Draco led Hermione to the great hall. It was mostly abandoned except for a few students and the teachers still there. Supposedly still supervising whatever students that were there. Draco and Hermione stood in the middle of the dance floor before a slow song began to commence.

Draco wasn't sure if Hermione was okay with dancing to this song but before he can ask anything Hermione already wrapped her arms around his neck and lay her head on his shoulder. Draco took this as an invitation and wrapped his arms around her lower back.

The couple began to sway along with the music. Not even minding other people looking at them. Dumbeldore saw the moment when two enemies became something more. Feeling the need to give them a little push he lifted his wand and lowered the light in the great hall allowing them some privacy.

"Hermione." Draco said as he looked down. He wasn't much taller than Hermione at the moment but still he was taller than her.

"Yeah draco?" Hermione asked.

"Stop me if you don't want this." Draco said before he leaned in and kiss Hermione on the lips.

Draco felt his heart flutter as Hermione kissed him back.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Hermione granger was in the library. Like always. She was searching books on enchanted containers. Her and the boys has been at this for hours trying to figure it out. Well more hermione and Harry. Ron still doesn't acknowledge hermione presence and vice versa.

Right now the guys fell asleep on the tables attempting to look through books of spells to open containers. Hermione on the other hand wanted to know how was it built.

Hermione was walking back to the boys looking at this one book of the inspiration of dragon egg to spells potions and more! When out of no where someone grabbed her waist and pulled her from the aisle. Hermione would have screamed but her kidnapper put his hand over her mouth. Hermione closed her eyes and began to swing around the book hoping to do some damage.

"OOF!" A strained voice said as hermione was let go.

Hermione looked down at the slumped body of her attacker. When out of no where she was pulled down between his legs.

"Ahhh!"

"Hush granger you want the librarian to come?" Draco Malfoy said as he looked at hermione.

"Draco? What are you doing here I thought you were still at the manor. "

"Well I was but I cut my Christmas vacation short. I wanted to come back and see you." Draco said as he gave a genuine smile. Which whenever done always makes hermione blush.

"Oh that remind me I got you your gift." Releasing hermione for a minute Draco pulled out a small case from the inside of his coat and presented to hermione.

"For all the time I've been a real arse. For the time I'll probably be in the future. But I hope that you have patience with me."

Hermione raise an eyebrow as she received the gift. When she opened it she was speechless. Inside was a one of a kind crest. Where a snake and a lion join together to make a circle. The brave orange lion was on top and it constantly acted as if it was running chasing the the snake at the bottom slither following the lion. And in the center of this crest was the initials "HG and DM" carved into it.

"It's beautiful." Hermione said beaming.

"I'm glad it is. Took months for it to come." Draco said.

"Months? We've been back together for a few weeks." Hermione said confused.

"Well I knew the moment I lost you I wasn't going to give up. That I was gonna keep trying to win you back. And even though we are together. I am still winning you back." Draco said confidently.

Hermione blushed and looked down. No guy ever wanted me the way Draco did. Draco used his hand to guide hermione face to look at him. Hermione knew what was gonna happen since it was similar to when it happened on the astronomy tower. Draco leaned in to place a kiss to hermione's lips when...

"Hermione!" "MIONE!" "I told you we shouldn't have slept." "How would I know that she was going to leave?" Harry and Ron argued.

"Shh no talking in the library" the librarian Madam Pince said.

"ha ha ha I guess that's my cue Draco. I'm glad you're back." Hermione leaned in and gave a kiss to Draco cheek before she left.

"Me too granger me too." Draco said as he clutched the cheek that was kissed.

* * *

Draco was walking back to the dungeons after he attempted to help Hermione solve the egg. He adjusted the strap of his bag back on his arm.

"Why does pothead makes granger do everything for him? Cause of the stupid egg we couldn't have a proper date conversation that doesn't revolve around a bloody egg." Draco muttered to himself.

The strap of his bag fell off his arm causing the egg to roll out. "Bloody hell" Draco cursed as he ran after the egg before someone sees it. The reason on why Draco had the egg was because hermione claimed that the trio has not been ever to relax because of the egg. So hermione took it claiming she had it in her girls dormitory. Knowing well enough that the boys can't go in. However the egg was with Draco because if she kept the egg she'll be constantly studying it.

"Keep the egg safe draco. Keep it with you no matter what." Hermione said as she attempted to stuff the egg into Draco's bag. "It's only for today." Hermione claimed. She finally got the egg in and buckled the bag closed. Hermione looked up and saw Draco sulking on the library's desk.

Hermione went over and grabbed Draco's hand. "How about after the egg challenge you and me go to hogsmeade together that saturday?"

Draco looked up and nodded. "That sounds nice." Draco hugged hermione and hermione hugged back.

Pansy on the other hand looked out from the shelves and smile. "Good progress blaise good progress."

Draco grabbed the egg and stuffed it back inside his bag glad that no one saw him. He went ahead and entered the slytherin common room. Slytherins were relaxing here and there placing their bets for the upcoming challenge.

"I bet 500 galleons to potter lose." Nott said heartily.

"I place 500 for the winning of that handsome boy viktor." Daphne greengrass said flirtatious.

"Oh draco. Come here and place your bets." Daphne said as she stood up and started strutting to Draco.

Draco sighed. Besides from Pansy, Daphne was the next candidate to wed Draco. And oh did Daphne knew that. She purposely attempt to make Pansy fall from her status in order to get what she wants. By marrying Draco, Daphne didn't have to worry about a single thing. And plus be the wife of well known death eaters family mean she'll be protected and feared.

Daphne draped herself over Draco playing with the long hair that fell near Draco's ear.

"Won't you come and bet Draco. You can earn some galleons. Show other that it's easy to bet away money when it comes to you."

Draco decided to ignore her. Most partially to the fact that she was getting dangerously close to his bag. And if she feel what's inside, he'll be doomed.

" Draco doesn't waste his money on useless pathetic things like betting OR for your company Daphne. His money is only invested on prestigious items." Pansy said as she went over and stared down Daphne. despite being shorter than daphne, Pansy stare can be intimidating.

"Hmph, we'll see short stuff on who is considered high class." Daphne purposely flicked her hair in Pansy ' s face as she walked away.

"I didn't need your help Pans." Draco said in a low voice as he hurry away to his room.

"Then what would have done if she finished her lap around you and discovered the egg in your bag?" Pansy pestered as she followed Draco.

"How do you know?" Draco said as he turned around quickly.

"It's obvious drakey. That you've been helping granger." Pansy said as she walked passed him to his room.

Blaise was reading on his bed when pansy and draco came in. "Whatever I got to go shower Blaise can you care for my bag?"

Pansy went over to Blaise and sat next to him. "Didn't granger said always have it with you no matter what?" Blaise said nonchalantly.

Draco looked at his best mate and childhood mate pansy perplexed. "How do you guys know that?"

"Oh look at the time Blaise we got to get to Dinner!" Both blaise and pansy ran out of the room holding hands.

* * *

Draco was in the bath tub in the slytherins wash room. He had the egg next to the railing. Granger wanted it safe well its safe. Draco reached over to grab the bar of soap when his hand bumped into the egg. Causing the egg to fall into the water.

"Bloody hell!" Draco exclaimed. The last thing he needed was an angered gryffindor for breaking the egg.

As Draco was about to picked the egg up his finger slipped and open the container. Fearing for the ear - splitting scream Draco dropped the egg to cover his ears. However a minute passed and nothing happened. Looking down Draco saw the egg calm. He even heard a faint voice.

Draco ducked his head under the water to hear

"Come seek us where are voices sound.

We cannot sing above the ground.

An hour long you have to look.

To recover what we took."

So that's what it is. Draco thought as he smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hermione you're a genius!" Harry exclaimed at Hermione theory of putting the egg in the water worked.

"How did you figured it out?" An excited and drenched Harry said. He just happen to return for the bath with the egg and he was so excited to having the egg open because the challenge was three days away.

"Oh a little snake told me" Hermione said nervously. She on the other hand had just come back from meeting an excited and equally wet Draco.

"Isn't the expression 'a little bird'?" Ron said as he nervously spoke up.

Hermione looked over to him. "It's just an expression does it matter which creature from the animal kingdom?"

A blushing embarrassed Ron answered "No." And after a few moments "I'm glad you were able to solve it. I knew you'll solve it eventually."

"And what's that suppose to mean Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"It's just you're so smart, if you can't solve it how is Harry suppose to?" Ron said nervously. This was ron's way of saying 'I'm sorry'

Hermione relaxed her angered face and smiles. "Exactly I couldn't leave you boys with all the excitement." Both hermione and Ron exchange smiles as a truce.

"Only one problems you guys." Harry said now calmly after his excitement died out. "What does the riddle mean?"

* * *

"Well its obvious Harry has to go under water. Mostly likely the black lake." Hermione exclaimed as she put down the third book she was looking through.

"And how exactly am I suppose to breathe underwater for an hour hermione?" And agitated Harry exclaimed. As he brought back a heavy textbook on underwater spells.

"Yeah you can't expect him to resurface every few minutes. He'll won't find nothing at that rate!" Ron said as he brought back two textbooks on the creatures in the black lake.

"I know that Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed as she sat down on the desk. She was beginning to rub her forehead thinking of possible resources that can be used.

"Psst granger why don't you try this book?" Hermione looked to her right making sure the boys were preoccupied with their own textbooks before she started to move the books away from the first shelf in front of her.

Draco was on the other side with his own piles of underwater textbooks. He was already inside the library when the gryffindors came. When he said he was still trying to win her over he meant it.

Hermione reached across the shelf and grabbed the book Draco offered. She whispered back a "Thank you". However Draco caught hermione's hand before she slipped it away. Hermione looked up confused to Draco.

"For a few minutes" Draco said. "Please".

Hermione smiles but kept her hand in Draco's as the golden trio and slytherin Prince research to solve the riddle.

* * *

"Ahhh PotterI see like the other champions you're nose is in a book. A bit later than most of them. Even fleur was done researching a week ago." Professor moody said as he limped his way to the group. Hermione quickly removed her hand away from Draco. Both started to rearrange the books to their shelves on their respected side.

"Well Harry would like to do some last minute review before the challenge tomorrow." Hermione explained as she got up calmly to go wake up Ron and Harry.

"I can see how successful this review session is going." Professor Moody said sarcastically.

"Professor McGonagall has asked me to escort you too to her." Moody said as he pointed his cane to Ron and Hermione.

Hermione and Ron looked suprised. "Us two?"

"Yes you two. And I prefer not to keep her waiting." Professor Moody said losing his patience.

"But sir we have to at least help Harry clean up." Hermione said.

A few seconds passed before Professor Moody yelled out, "Longbotton! Help potter sort out this mess." Professor moody magical eye moved to the direction of one of the shelves. "Granger I believe you left an important book on t he other side go and attend to it. Wesley let's go."

Professor moody said as he started to push Ron to the exit. Hermione quickly went over to a worried Draco.

"What's going on hermione?" Draco said as he quickly enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm not sure Draco it must be something important. And did you just called me hermione?" Hermione said in a suprised tone.

"Yeah. What I can't say your name?" A nervous Draco said as he quickly hugged hermione to shut her up.

Hermione secretly smiled but then heard moody yell out "granger!"

"I got to go Draco. I promise I'll owl you tonight." Hermione said as she started to walk away.

"Be careful granger." Draco said as he watched hermione go.

* * *

"Have you thought about gillyweed? It said to allow you to breathe under water." Neville asked Harry.

"Gillyweed? Where can I find that? " Harry asked excitedly.

"Not sure though. It's your average potion ingredient." Neville said nervously.

Potion huh? Draco thought. I know just where to get some. Draco left the library to head down to his godfather potion store room.

* * *

"How you you get some Harry?" Neville said as he walked beside Harry down the hill to the black lake.

"I'm not sure it was there by my bedside." Harry said as he stared at the strange plant in his hand.

"Well that's gillyweed all right." Neville said happily.

Draco on the other hand was walking a few meters behind Harry making sure he take his bloody gillyweed. Asking his godfather for some was the hardest thing he has done. But there was something worrying Draco more. He didn't get an owl from Hermione last night. And he hasn't seen her yet today.

"Ginny have you seen hermione or Ron today?" Harry asked.

"No I thought they were with you." Ginny said.

"Potter!" A running Cedric called out as he caught up with Harry. Ginny bid har dry good luck before she left.

"Did you notice anything or anybody missing that you know?" Cedric asked Harry.

"Other than my two mates. Why?" Harry said confused.

"Hermione's date to the ball was Krum. Right?" Cedric asked.

An annoyed Harry said " yes. But what does this all have to do with things missing."

Cedric took a deep breathe and started to explained. "You know the riddle said that something of ours was taken. I think it meant someone. You see I couldn't find Cho since yesterday. Fleur is a nervous wreck because she couldn't find her little sister from yesterday too. And you just said your two mates are missing. Therefore your someone is Ron. While Krum someone is Hermiome, his date to the Ball. Don't you see. We are rescuing our friends."

Harry looked surprised but understood at that moment why Professor Moody took Ron and Hermione away yesterday.

Draco fell down the tree he was hiding behind to listen in the conversation. His hermione is somewhere at the bottom of the black lake. Waiting for that Bulgarian idiot to go rescue her. Draco could feel the worried tears coming. This was the first time Draco was honestly scared for someone.

* * *

"Each champion will have one hour to recover something that was taken away from them and place at the bottom of the black lake." Dumbledore amplified voice boomed out.

Draco was zoning out on what the old man was saying. As he was just staring out into the water. He just finished explaining the situation to blaise and pansy as he got to their reserved deck just for them three.

Harry was at the bottom deck ready to dive into the water when he heard, "YOU BRING GRANGER BACK POTTER!"

Harry turned around but couldn't identified where the voice came from. But at that moment the cannon boomed and he jumped into the water.

No one paid attention to a slytherin couple pushing down and keeping silent the slytherin Prince worried for his gryffindor princess.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Draco would you stop walking back and forth. You're starting to annoy me." Pansy said as she leaned her head against Blaise 's shoulder. They only been waiting for thirty minutes but nothing has happened.

"Oh shut it pansy." Draco barked at Pansy.

Draco has been on the edge of the deck ever since he found out hermione is in danger. He just hope she'll come back safely.

"That's no way to talk to a lady Malfoy. " Blaise said as he stood up.

"Blaise, it's okay I provoked him." Pansy said in attempt to soothe the situation.

"Oh letting a girl come between us mate?" Draco said sarcastically as he pushed his sleeves up.

"She ain't some girl you git!" Blaise yelled as he lifted his arm to punch Draco. While Draco was standing his ground ready to push Blaise. And short little pansy attempting to pull down Blaise ' s arm. When someone yelled.

"SOMEONE'S BACK!" Commotion erupted from the stands as fleur began to swam back.

The slytherins froze in place and stared at each other. They let go of each other and regained their composure.

"All good?" Draco asked.

"All good" blaise and pansy said in unison.

The slytherins went down the deck to hear Fleur account of the challenge.

"Itz vaz horrivle. Monzterz everyvere. I couldn't vind my zizter. Oh vill zhe ve all vight? " fleur asked in a fast voice.

"Only time vould tell Fleur." Madame Maxine said as she comforted the distraught fleur.

Pansy and blaise looked to Draco to see his face drained on any little color he barely had. Pansy pulled up the sleeve of her uniform to show her simple diamond encrusted watch.

"It's only been 45 minutes now. They should all be coming back now." Pansy said worried. "Come Draco let's go sit back."

"No I want to stay. Please." Draco said as he didn't move.

Pansy nodded and stood by Draco between him and Blaise.

A few minutes passed when Cedric emerged from the water pulling a confused awaken Cho back to the deck. Seeing another champion without Hermione just made him more worried. He dropped his head down.

Where's potter with Hermione, Draco thought. The rational side of his brain told him that Harry was bringing back Ron. But the jealous concerned boyfriend side was hoping that it's hermione best mate saving her instead of the Bulgarian seeker. Draco was getting more worried for Hermione.

* * *

Meanwhile with Harry...

Harry just finsih cutting off Ron rope. Hoping that there wasn't any merpeople around. He knew fleur went back up. But he couldn't just leave Fleur little sister alone. And plus viktor hasn't come yet. Harry chivalry didn't allow him to leave without knowing everyone had an escort back.

Just as he was losing hope a large shark was swimming towards him. He took out his wand to protect himself to only see the shark dive lower. He saw that it was viktor with a transfigured shark head. He bit off hermione's rope. Took one look at Harry and swan to the surface. With Hermione in tow.

Well that's my cue, Harry thought. As he shot a spell to Fleur ' s little sister rope.

* * *

"ITZ VIKTOR!" the durmstrang students yelled out.

Draco looked up to see a wad of wet messy brown bushy hair. The hair that he is so glad to see despite its bushiness. Viktor was pulling a confused bewildered Hermione back to the deck when the champions were. Immediately hermione was surrounded by wads of towels from Madam Promfrey.

"W-where am i-i?" A shivering hermione asked Viktor.

"I've juzt zaved yov from ze sekon callange" viktor said smilingly. Proud that he was Hermione's hero.

A distracted hermione stood up looking around. "Where's harry? And ron? Wheres.." she stopped herself before she said Draco name. She was surrounded by too many people who will be curious on hermione concern over Draco.

"I assure you Miss Granger. All three gentlemen are all right." Dumbledore said as he wrapped another blanket around Hermione's shoulder.

"Professor?" Hermione asked.

"I am well aware of the relationship between you and a certain slytherin. Don't worry Miss Granger, your secret is safe with me.

Hermione looked away embarrassed she wrapped the blanket more around herself. Worried about Draco.

* * *

Draco on the other hand was so happy so see Hermione all right. Despite the fact that she was drenching in water she looked like not a single scratch on her.

Draco was fuming when he continue to watch Viktor come close to Hermione. Oh how he wanted to kick that Bulgarian back into the water. But no he had to compose himself.

The slytherin Prince was so ecstatic for the return of his princess he was about to go down there and twirl her in front of everyone. But his best mates knowing what his intentions were held him back.

"Don't Draco. " Pansy said.

"There's too many people." Blaise said shortly after.

The clock finally struck on the end of the hour. And still there was no potter. Even hermione was at edge of the deck worried. But then two heads popped out from the water. Ron was the one most noticeably due to his signature red hair. While fleur little sister clinged onto Ron while he swam back to the deck.

Hermione seeing her friend back as well began to help him up. While she went to grab more towels a flustered Ron was enjoying the shower of kisses he was receiving from fleur. Hermione rolled her eyes as she threw the towels to Ron to knock him back to reality.

Finally after so long, harry sprang from the black lake onto the deck. Spitting out water as he was near drowning. Hermione went into mother mode and began covering Harry with towels attempting to stop his shivering.

"I'm last." Harry said.

"Second to last. Fleur never made it to his little sister." Hermione explained.

After the headmaster finished debating the scores. They come to the conclusion of Cedric begin first. Harry second. Viktor third. And fleur last. Hogwarts cheered for having Cedric first place.

* * *

Everyone was heading back to the great hall to have a well deserved lunch. Hermione was still wet so as she was climbing up she slipped on the hill. Viktor offered to help her but she denied it. Hermione was attempting to catch to her gang when she was yanked to the side.

"Ahh!" Hermione screamed

"Oh granger you're all right." Malfoy said as he tightly hugged Hermione.

Hermione smiles seeing Malfoy all worried and hugged him back. "I'm all right Draco see I'm in one piece." Hermione said attempting to the lighten the mood.

"You must be freezing." Draco took off hermione layers of towels and placed his fur filled coat on top of her. And place his warm hat on her head. And then he wrapped her in blankets again. He carefully picked her up princess style.

"Draco! Your coat! Don't carry my like this!" Hermione exclaimed worried on who might see.

"Let the see." Draco said. "I was worried that you was going to get hurt."

Hermione was about to protest again but rejected the idea. Hey its good to be spoiled every now and then. She rested her head on Draco's shoulder. And enjoyed the free ride back up to the school grounds.

* * *

Nott and Daphne came out of their little make out session from the bushes.

"Did you see who it was?"

"No I couldn't. You?"

"No. Who is Draco little friend?"

Although Daphne targeted Draco. It didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun here and there.

"30 points deducted from each. For inappropriate behavior." Professor moody said as he limped away from the surprised angered couple.

* * *

"Hogsmeade trip today!" Ron said excitedly as he ran into the common room.

"That's great. Ginny would you like to hang out with us?" Harry asked the age required ginny. Who nodded her head in response.

"Hermione you coming too right?" Ginny asked.

"Oh no I got the cold from the challenge yesterday." Hermione said faking a cough. "Sorry you guys maybe next time."

"All right. Hey we'll sneak some butterbeer back for you." Ron said as his attempt to cheer her hermione up.

"Yay ill be waiting." Hermione said as she watched the Weasley family plus Harry walked out the door.

The minute they were out hermione bolted up to her room to change. She quickly took her pajamas off and put on a warm cute outfit. Of a gray long sleeve shirt black jeans warm boots a scarf and draco hat and sweater that he lent and allowed for her to keep. Claiming he had dozens of other ones. She tied back her hair in a neat bun. And placed glasses on. With the hat scarf glasses and hair tucked away, she didn't even look like hermione granger.

She made sure no one was in the common room before she went out. She checked her watch and made sure she at the front gate 20 minutes after the Weasley and Harry left. Hermione jumped up when she felt someone touched her shoulder.

"Viktor?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Ermione? Iz yov! Vould yov lice to go to hogzmeade vith me?" Viktor said excitedly.

Hermione sighed guessing her disguise wasn't so good. "Oh viktor I'm sorry. I'm actually waiting for someone."

"Yov?" Viktor asked.

"Me." Draco said as he came in between them naturally.

Draco followed the plan and attempted a disguise as well. He had on a fur cap similar to Hermione's only with ear flaps to prevent his platinum blonde hair from slipping on. He had his usually black attire with a matching scarf like hermione covering half his face. He also had a pair of glasses on.

"Yov are yov?" Viktor asked as if he is ready to take on a challenge.

"Her boyfriend. Let's go hermione." Draco said as he wrapped his arm around Hermione and guided her into the snow. Leaving a bewildered Viktor at the gates.

"Draco why did you do that?!" Hermione yelled.

"You thought wrong granger if I was gonna that idiot think he have a chance with you." Draco said with a straight face of menace.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Boys she thought.

"Well we promised on a hogsmead trip so let's having nothing ruin it. Agree?" Hermione said.

"Agree" Draco answered as he locked fingers with hermione.


End file.
